The Siren
by Misty8
Summary: *~* Sequel to "The Fight" *~* A new girl has come to school, and Marco, jake, and Tobias have all fallen for her. Rachel, Katie, and Cassie aren't happy about it at all. But is this girl a little more than she seems?
1. Chapter 1

The Siren  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
My name is Cassie, just Cassie. No last name, no middle name, just Cassie. No, I'm not trying to keep this mysterious; I can't tell you the rest of my name. No, I don't have amnesia. I can't tell you, because the world needs me and my friends. If I tell you, we might end up dead. We are called Animorphs, meaning that we can turn into any animal at will, and there's one thing you need to know- we are being invaded. Not by cute little green aliens, but by slugs. Little slugs that contract and expands through your ear canal into your brain and covers your brain, so that they control you. The thing is, you can't tell who this people are. They could be your teacher, best friend, mom, brother, or even you. They are called Yeerks. My friends and I are Earth's only hope. The Animorphs are Jake, Marco, Katie, Tobias, Rachel, and Ax. Tobias is a half human/half hawk. He got trapped in a morph two years ago when he stayed for over two hours. He regained his morphing powers, but he's still a hawk. Ax is short for Aximili. He's an Andalite, an alien. He looks like a cross between a blue deer, human, and scorpion. He's an Andalite arish, like a cadet, in the Andalite military.  
  
For right now though, I was walking to class with Jake. I love Jake. I'll never tell him that, but I think he knows, and he loves me too, even though he's never actually said the words. Needless to say, he was carrying my books.  
  
"So, are we going to the dance this Friday?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, do you think we'll have time?" He got the hint. We have a really strict rule about not mentioning the Animorph in public. The Yeerks think that we're Andalites, and we'd like to keep it that way.  
  
"I don't know, but if we do?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." He smiled at my answer. Gosh, I love his smile. I looked up ahead of me. I saw a new girl that I didn't recognize.  
  
"Jake, who's that?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That girl up there by the office door." I pointed ahead of me. Jake looked up, and dropped my books.  
  
"Clumsy," I giggled. But he didn't help me pick them up. He was walking toward the new girl.  
  
"I'll see you in class, Cassie." I opened my mouth to yell at him, but he looked like he was hypnotized. What happened to my Jake? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"So, do you think he likes the new girl more than me?" I asked Rachel quietly.  
  
"Listen to yourself. Look, I have no idea why my cousin did that, but you don't need to go off crying about it..."  
  
"I am NOT crying," I interrupted her.  
  
"Okay, you don't need to go off sobbing about it. If Jake dumped you, it's his loss, not yours. You got it?"  
  
I nodded a yes. It was the only way to get her to shut up.  
  
"Hey Chicks, what's laying?" Marco replied walking up to us outside the school.  
  
"What?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Never mind," Then he looked at me. "Cassie, what's wrong? Was Jake mean to you today?" He asked it in a joke, but I didn't feel like joking. I picked up my books and started walking away. Then, I heard a slap behind me. I turned around and saw Marco clutch his really red cheek and Rachel glaring at him.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" asked Katie walking up.  
  
"Let's just say that he deserved it." Rachel replied, still glaring. "His jokes finally backfired."  
  
I decided to walk back over, when I saw that new girl again. I took another look. She had an exotic feeling about her, although I couldn't quite place it. Still, I kept walking over to the group. Marco had moved, and now had his arm around Katie.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Rachel asked, pointing at the new girl.  
  
I looked at Marco. He glanced up at the girl, and did a double take. He took his arm off Katie. He walked over to the new girl. "I'll see you later, Katie."  
  
Katie was standing there, mouth open, completely flabbergasted.  
  
"What just happened here?" she asked.  
  
I looked at Rachel; she was just as shocked as us. "Emergency meeting, now!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-  
  
"Okay, question one. What happened to the guys?" Rachel asked, acting as leader.  
  
Katie sighed, "They left us in a rather awkward manner."  
  
Hey guys, what's going on? Why the emergency meeting? And why are Jake and Marco not here?  
  
"We don't know where they are, they left us," I replied.  
  
What do you mean, 'they left us'?  
  
"For a new girl," Katie answered. I could promise you that I could hear Tobias give a sigh of relief.  
  
Oh is that all? They dump you and you call an emergency meeting?  
  
Rachel was getting mad now. "No! You weren't there, you didn't see. I wasn't there when Jake left, but Marco looked hypnotized. It was creepy."  
  
"Can you go see what they're doing?" I asked quietly.  
  
Yeah, I'll be back in a second.  
  
He spread his wings and flew off. Rachel turned around to face us again.  
  
"Alright, question 2. Any possible explanation as to why they left the way they did? Were they acting strange before?"  
  
"No, Jake had just asked me a few seconds before if I wanted to go to the dance."  
  
"As did Marco," Katie replied.  
  
"Maybe they went to welcome her to her new school?" I asked hopefully. But it was a false hope; I knew that Jake would never act like that. He would never forget me like that. I heard a fluttering of wings above my head.  
  
Well, you aren't gonna like the news, but I'll tell you anyway. Jake's at his desk scribbling the name "Raidne" all over a piece of paper.  
  
"And Marco?" Katie asked quietly.  
  
He's practically stalking an exotic-looking girl at the mall.  
  
"Why don't we go check up on them?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Yeah," I tried to smile. "Let's get to the bottom of this." We started morphing our bird morphs. I decided on seagull and started morphing. I shrunk really fast, with white feathers rippling down my skin. Everybody says that I'm the best morpher. We all morph the same, but I guess I can control it more.  
  
The bird brain was the last thing to come. I was ready for it, but it still hit me hard.  
  
Candy wrapper! There! Half a peanut! I heard myself yell.  
  
Guys, get control of your morph, Tobias said calmly. I tried to settle the bird's brain. It was tough, but I got it. We turned tail, and flew to the mall. Still not knowing what we would do when we got there. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-  
  
We demorphed outside of the mall, with the exception of Tobias morphing to human, and walked in. Tobias and Rachel were holding hands as they walked through the doors. It made me feel sick, and a caught a glance from Katie saying that she thought the same thing. They were oblivious though.  
  
We were walking around, to where Tobias said that he last saw Marco, at the arcade, hovering over her at the video games.  
  
"There she is!" Rachel pointed toward her and Marco a few yards away. Tobias glanced at her, and was suddenly in a trance. Not again, I thought to myself. He let go of Rachel's hand and stepped toward the girl silently.  
  
Rachel ran up to Tobias to try to block his path. "Tobias, what are you doing?!? Come on. Don't go." He just kept walking until he plowed into Rachel. She stumbled across the floor and fell back; Tobias just kept on walking toward her.  
  
That's when Jake showed up. At first I was happy to see him, but then I remembered what had happened. He walked over to the girl, he didn't say anything but was just staring at her, as where Marco and Tobias.  
  
I looked at Rachel and could tell that she had had enough. She stormed over to the girl; Tobias didn't even acknowledge her presence.  
  
"Look girl, who are you and what's your problem? Why do have to try and take mine and my friend's boyfriends?"  
  
The girl looked really sad and scared. Rachel usually has that affect on people.  
  
"I.I'm sorry. My name is Raidne. I'm sorry about your.boyfriends." She glanced at the guys. It was like she wanted you to know that she didn't attract them on purpose.  
  
I walked up to Jake and took his arm.  
  
"Come on, Jake. Let's go," I pulled him toward the door with all my strength. He slung me to the ground like it was nothing. Katie helped me get up.  
  
"I could've told you that wouldn't work," Rachel mumbled.  
  
"Is.is there anywhere. we can go to. talk?" Raidne asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, come with us," Katie spoke up. We started walking out the door.  
  
"What are we gonna do about Tobias?" I asked suddenly. They looked back at the guys.  
  
"He'll. follow me," Raidne answered.  
  
Marco, Jake and Tobias started following us. I had a plan. Once we were outside, I touched Raidne's hand. Then I stopped walking while the others went on ahead of me. I walked into the alley. I started changing. I grew a little taller; my skin went from "hot chocolate skin" to a pale white. Blonde hair shot out of my head. After a few minutes, I was finished. I had morphed Raidne. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-  
  
I walked up behind the boys. The second they saw me they turned around and just stared at me. I was busy trying to compete with her brain. It gave me sadness, complete sadness. Like all she wanted to do was crumble up and die.  
  
"Demorph Tobias," I ordered him. The second the words came out of my mouth he started shrinking and sprouting feathers.  
  
I looked ahead of me, just as Rachel looked back. She frowned and shook her head, but kept walking. I kept walking too, a great number of yards behind. The boys were just walking behind me, like little dogs. This body felt so much resentment toward it, it just made me sadder.  
  
What? What's going on? Tobias asked me. It sounded like you just woke up.  
  
Are you, like, now awake or something? I asked him. I was in morph, so I could use thought-speak.  
  
Yeah, I feel like I just woke up. Are you there in morph?  
  
Yeah, we need to get to the bottom of this. So, human guys are really attracted to her. What did it feel like when you went into the trance?  
  
It felt like I went to sleep, but I dreamed of her. My mind was, like, over flowed with visions of her. All I could think about was how beautiful she was, and how much I wanted to touch her and kiss her-  
  
Same me the gory details, but do me a favor. Go fly over to where Rachel can see you and tell her that you're okay  
  
Okay,  
  
He flew over to where Rachel was currently walking and did a spiral in the air. I saw Rachel stand straight up, and smile. She knew that he was okay, I just wished that Marco and Jake would be that easy, more so for Jake, a lot more so.  
  
When we reached the barn I demorphed quickly. Marco and Jake watched. When they saw who I really was, they turned around and went into the barn, where the real Raidne was seated on a bale of hay.  
  
"So, first question- What are you?" asked Rachel.  
  
"I. am a siren, from the Andalite moon Creshid. Again, I am sorry about your boyfriends. I have no control over it."  
  
A siren! I heard in my head. I spun around and saw Ax at the door, in bird morph.  
  
"What exactly is a siren?" asked Katie.  
  
Isn't that like a mythical creature from ancient Greece or something? Tobias asked from the rafters above us.  
  
No, that is a creature from the Andalite moon. There was a kind of 'Noah's Ark' project that the Andalites were using about 2000 Earth years ago, that crash landed on Earth. The ancient Greece creatures were really Andalite creatures. But sirens were meant to be feared because by looking at them human males wouldn't be able to think of anything else until they died from hunger. I believe that is the legend, Raidne?  
  
She nodded in agreement.  
  
"But how do we get them back to normal?" I asked.  
  
I have no idea Ax replied.  
  
"I know not how," Raidne replied quietly. "I, I must leave now, before I cause any more damage." And she left, just like that. Ax put his tail up to prevent the boys from going after her. They pushed and shoved, but no matter how strong 15 year old guys are, they are no match for an Andalite. I went outside and morphed again. I had a feeling that I would be doing this for a while. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Morph to.," I strained my brain for an animal. "a squirrel."  
  
Instantly they started to morph, and their sane minds came with it. Well, as sane as Marco can get.  
  
What? What? What happened? Jake asked, coming awake.  
  
Hey! How did I start to demorph? Marco cried, also coming awake.  
  
"Jake, what's the last thing you remember?" asked Rachel pointedly.  
  
I had just asked Cassie to the dance  
  
"Marco?" Katie asked.  
  
All I can remember is Cassie crying and then Rachel slapping me.  
  
Rachel smiled.  
  
Alright, now let me ask you a question. WHY ARE WE SQUIRRELS? Jake shouted at his cousin.  
  
"Pipe down. We have a lot to tell you. You guys have been in a trance for the past two hours, over another girl," Rachel replied. Even though he was a squirrel, I could see Marco cringe.  
  
What other girl? Jake asked, looking at me.  
  
"A new girl, a siren," I answered, looking down at the ground.  
  
What's a siren? Marco asked blatantly.  
  
"Basically an alien that attracts boys like bare skin attracts a mosquito," Rachel replied.  
  
Nice visual remarked Tobias.  
  
"When you're not in human form, you lose the trance. You wake up." Katie said, standing up.  
  
I can remember like, falling sleep and dreaming. Dreaming about- Jake started, but I interrupted him.  
  
"Spare us, I already know."  
  
How? he asked me in private thought-speak.  
  
Tobias told me when he first came out of it, I answered back privately. I realized that I was still in morph.  
  
Did she look like, I'm guessing that's Cassie. Marco asked looking at me.  
  
"Yeah" I answered,  
  
So, what do we do? Tobias asked above us. He fluttered his wings. I know that I can avoid it, but what about them?  
  
"Looks like you guys will just have to keep morphing. Wait a second- Cassie, demorph." Katie ordered.  
  
I demorphed back to human.  
  
"Now, Marco-demorph," Katie ordered her boyfriend.  
  
He started demorphing back to human. I saw his tail flash back into his body and grow considerably taller. When he was done, I expected him to start running toward the door to find her. But he just stood where he was, being Marco.  
  
"How come he's normal?" asked Rachel.  
  
Raidne isn't here anymore. Her powers have no affect here.  
  
Jake started to demorph, I smiled when he finished. This was my Jake, my sane Jake, until Raidne came back. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-  
  
"Raidne, I need you to tell me everything you know about sirens," I told her at the drinking fountain the next day at school.  
  
"Fine," she answered. "The ancient Greeks believed that our singing was what captivated sailors to die from hunger. And it was true, until natural evolution fried our vocal cords. Now, if guys just see us, then they are entranced, until they break concentration. We also used to be half-bird, but evolution to care of that."  
  
"So how'd you get here?"  
  
She smiled, "We've always been here. I've got a cousin who works on a TV show."  
  
"Baywatch?" She nodded.  
  
"Figures," I mumbled and rolled my eyes. "And there's no cure?"  
  
"Not unless you kill me, but that can't happen. We can only die from old age, and I'm just 100." At my confused state she went on, "We don't age. We are born looking like this and we stay there our whole life. A normal siren's lifespan is 2000 years."  
  
"Oh," I frowned. "Any chance you could move?" She shook her head.  
  
"Sorry, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later." She left again, as Rachel walked up. "She's getting really annoying, ain't she?" asked Rachel.  
  
"It ain't her fault. Its alien genetics," I sighed. "Where are Eric and the rest of the Chee?" I asked quietly. The Chee are a race of pacifistic androids that can produce a hologram of anybody. When ever one of us will be out of school and such, they help us out by portraying us.  
  
"The one for Marco is taking a make-up science test," Katie replied behind me.  
  
I laughed, "Lucky Marco, the Chee will be correcting the teacher's questions."  
  
"And the Jake's in playing baseball in PE," she finished. "Cassie, what did it feel like? You know, being Raidne?"  
  
"It was not any normal morph. The sirens are a really sad race. I can't figure out why though. It felt like she just wanted to die."  
  
"You know, that a weird name, Raidne. You'd think it mean something. Why don't you ask her next time you talk to her?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Well, it seems like you are the only one of our trio who doesn't want desperately to kill her."  
  
"Guys, I'm in the same boat as you. In fact I was in longer than you!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing from my own best friend. Of course I was still upset about Jake; I just wasn't ready to kill someone that we couldn't blame.  
  
"Okay, sorry Cassie, but you do get along better with her," Rachel apologized.  
  
"Okay, I'll ask her later, but don't you think we should be checking up on the guys? The real guys?" I picked up my backpack and we left. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-  
  
"Okay, Marco, what did you find out?" asked Rachel barging into the barn.  
  
"Okay, her name means 'improvement', after one of the original 13 sirens. The only way to break the spell is too kill her, which is impossible."  
  
"We knew that," I mumbled. Jake gave me a strange look.  
  
"Cassie, what else do you know about her?"  
  
"I know that she's really sad, like she hates herself for how she has to live her life." I didn't know why, but I felt myself subconsciously start morphing Raidne.  
  
"Cassie! What the heck do you think you're doing?!?" Katie yelled at me.  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore, I ran. I ran as fast as my feet would carry me, to nowhere in particular. I glanced behind me and saw that no one was following me. All of Raidne's hurt was flowing through me, and it was so intense that I couldn't stop it.  
  
"Why Raidne?!?" I screamed out loud. Tears were flowing rapidly through my eyes, "Why can't you just leave him be? Just leave Jake alone!"  
  
I hurt, I hurt for Raidne, I hurt for Jake, I hurt for Rachel, and I hurt for me. It seemed like all the love in the world hurt me. I hurt because Rachel couldn't be with Tobias, I hurt for everything.  
  
Cassie, are you okay? I heard Jake thought speak in my head.  
  
"No, I'm not. But just leave me alone. Or else I'm gonna cause me more pain."  
  
Now, why would you do that? he asked softly. I didn't see what he was, but I didn't want to turn around and find out. I didn't want him to see me like this.  
  
"Because, as long as she's around. you're never truly mine, and you won't be. ever again." Somehow, again, I started morphing back to me, to Cassie again. It was a long moment of silence between the two of us. Then, I turned around and he wrapped me in his arms.  
  
"I know," he whispered. "And I'm sorry." Raidne's sadness was still inside me and it wouldn't release its grip of my insides. So I ran again, but this time he caught me. He pulled me close and he kissed me. I pulled back.  
  
"No, Jake. You're not mine anymore. you're not!" I cried on his shoulder.  
  
He looked down at me and grabbed and shook me. "No, Cassie. Stop it, I'm still yours. No 'siren' can take me away from you."  
  
"Jake," I asked calmly, now in control of myself. "Can you just go for a little while? I need to figure out something." He understood and walked away.  
  
Now, I needed to know why she was so sad. She had her pick of any guy she wants. Why would she be so upset? Maybe the sadness is in the job description, like they're naturally sad. Then I found it. I knew why she was so sad! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-  
  
"Hey Raidne," I said walking up to her in the food court.  
  
"Hi Cassie," she replied slowly. "What do you want?"  
  
"For you to come with me, back to my barn. I have an idea." She nodded and we walked silently back to the barn, except for one question, one that had been bugging me lately.  
  
"How come Jake, Marco, and Tobias are the only guys attracted to you?"  
  
"They aren't. Those are just the only ones you choose to notice," she replied simply. Looking back, in my mind's eye, I found that they weren't the only guys hovering around her. But we walked on, to the barn. I told her to stay outside, so Marco and Jake wouldn't see her.  
  
"Cassie, are you okay?" asked Rachel. I nodded.  
  
"Marco, Jake, morph. Tobias, just stay right where you are. Raidne's coming in."  
  
"Why did yuee." Marco's speech slurred because he had already lost his vocal cords in the morph.  
  
Why did you bring her here? he asked, when his though speak switched on.  
  
"Because I finally realized why she was so sad," I started. "She has no love of her own. We all have somebody," I looked around the room. "No guy can truly love a siren, because he's forced to anyway."  
  
I don't get it Tobias remarked above me.  
  
"You wouldn't, you're a guy. I get it though," replied Katie, first looking at Tobias, then me. "So, what do you propose we do?"  
  
"We let her morph," I paused because I didn't think anyone would like the next part. "We let her morph us."  
  
Well, that's certainly an idea, Marco nervously laughed in our heads.  
  
"Are you sure we can do that?" asked Rachel, looking at the golden retriever that was now Jake.  
  
That's what we did for Ax, didn't we? he answered back uncertainly. Do we want to do this, though?  
  
I nodded, as did Katie.  
  
"Let's do it," Rachel remarked. "But it has to only be us; we can't let the guys demorph for this one."  
  
I walked over to the far corner of the barn, where we had hidden the blue box that had given us our power almost 2 years ago.  
  
"Are we gonna do this Jake?" I asked quietly.  
  
Yeah, I don't wanna have to live like this forever I heard, I believe that it was private thought speak.  
  
"Raidne! You can come in now," I yelled out the barn door. She walked in. I saw the guys turn their back to her, out of fear. Raidne noticed it too.  
  
"Raidne, I have an idea, but I must ask you a question. If you had the choice, would you stay a siren or become a human?"  
  
She smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen her smile, "Human. Oh if I had to die tomorrow, then I'd still want to be human."  
  
Looks like we have our answer Tobias thought spoke our heads.  
  
"Well girl, we have an idea," Rachel described my plan.  
  
"Are you sure it will work?" she asked softly.  
  
"We're not sure, but it's worth a try." Katie replied. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-  
  
"Raidne, I need you to touch this blue box." I handed it to her. She pressed her hand against it and looked dizzy for a second.  
  
"Now, I need you to touch me, Cassie, and Rachel. And just think about being us," Katie replied slowly. She hadn't been apart of Ax's human morph.  
  
Raidne nodded slowly and walked over to Rachel. I saw Rachel close her eyes and look like she was falling asleep. She moved over to Katie and touched her on her arm. Katie eyes fluttered, like she was fighting her trance.  
  
Then she approached me, with something different in her eyes. She no longer had to suffer the burden of being a siren, she could be human. I nodded, as if I was allowing her to use my DNA. Suddenly, I felt incredibly weak; I had to catch myself at the knees to keep from falling over. I regained my balance and then I came back awake.  
  
"Now what?" Raidne asked.  
  
Well, now you think about becoming a human. Just imagine Cassie, Katie, and Rachel and you'll become them. Marco instructed from behind me. I turned around slowly and saw Jake start to demorph.  
  
At about the same time, Raidne started changing. She grew considerably taller, at about Katie's height. Her pale skin changed into a darker tan, between me and Rachel. Her eyes reshaped from their somewhat Asian form to a normal shape Her blue eyes tuned a darker sea-green, between me and Katie. And her silvery, blonde hair suddenly changed into a deep brown, from all three of us. After a while, she stopped changing.  
  
She smiled, and Jake finished morphing. Marco started and I saw Tobias swoop down from the rafters and land on the ground. Then he started morphing.  
  
Rachel gave him a strange look. "What are you morphing for?"  
  
His mess of shoulders and wings did something that looked like a shrug. "Iee thug it wus the right thing to do." he replied, gaining control of his mouth.  
  
"So, Raidne, you'll need a new name." Jake replied walking up to me.  
  
"How about Ciara? I met a really cool girl once with that name, you kinda remind me of her," Katie replied.  
  
Raidne nodded, "Ciara. I like that name."  
  
"Well, how does it feel, Ciara? You're human now," said Marco.  
  
"It feels great. I can't describe it. I feel totally happy!" she cried looking at me.  
  
"You're just used to sadness. You'll get used to this soon enough though."  
  
"I hate to break up this little party, but some of us have homework to do tonight. Not all of us got Chee to take tests for us today," laughed Rachel.  
  
"One of the Chee took my science test today? Oh, ain't I lucky?" Marco rubbed his knuckles on his shirt.  
  
"Yeah, we should get home. But Ciara, don't forget, you have to stay a human for two hours, and then you can't go back."  
  
"I know, and there's no way I'm going back." One by one we all excited the barn. Jake and I were the last. We walked hand-in-hand out the barn door. I decided to walk with him back to his house.  
  
"Am I still taking you to the dance tomorrow night?" he asked.  
  
I laughed, "Even if Raidne was still around, you'd still have to take me."  
  
He smiled and left. I walked the long walk home, in a small daze after all that had happened that day. And I smiled, I couldn't wait for the dance tomorrow! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-  
  
I had my arms wrapped around Jake's neck. A pretty Billy Gilman song played through the loudspeakers, "I'm never gonna spend another night, without you in my dreams, for the rest of my life."  
  
"It was a pretty interest week, this week. I thought that I had lost you for a while," I said softly.  
  
He smirked, "Cassie, when are you gonna get it through your head, that you aren't gonna lose me? I'm not gonna leave, and you ain't getting rid of me. I'm here for good."  
  
I laughed, "Just shut up and dance." And we did. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rachel and Tobias dancing on the other side of the room. Tobias was in his human morph, with his arms around Rachel. He caught my gaze and he smiled.  
  
Well, I guess that I can just live my life two hours at a time.  
  
*~*AN- Okay guys, I have like 10 stories up and not many reviews, so I'll make a deal with you. For every fanfic or songfic you review, I'll review one of yours. And also, I'll toying with the idea of writing a fanfic about Ani2, told from my namesake Misty. I'm only gonna write it though, if I have enough reviews saying I will.  
  
PS- Rachel9466, I'd be interested in co-writing an Anific, if you're interested. Email me or just review. 


End file.
